gods and demigods read
by poseidon's gryffindor son
Summary: when a group of demigods past present and maybe future are transported to olympus in the past with the books mortals were given as fiction set at the beginning of lost hero at this point jason thinks he is greek not roman his memories are still gone rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1 they arrive

**OK THIS IS MY SECOND STORY BUT AS FAR AS I COULD TELL MY FIRST ONE WAS NOT POPULAR SO I DECIDED TO DO A DIFFERENT ONE BUT ON MY WORD AS A WRITER I WILL FINISH THE FIRST ONE THAT I STARTED I JUST WANT TO SAY PLEASE REVIEW WEATHER IT IS COMPLEMENTS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT IF YOU ARE RUDE IN WILL REMOVE YOUR REVIEW BUT IF YOU ARE KIND EVEN WHEN TELLING ME I SUCK I WILL LET IT ON ALSO THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN IF THEY BELONGED TO ME THE MOVIES WOULD HAVE BEEN ALMOST IDENTICAL TO THE BOOKS**

it was a dim and somewhat foggy morning at camp-halfblood as Annabeth walked over to her cabin wondering if Percy would ever return she had searched for him for three days until she went to pick up leo piper and Jason but even as she was worrying a green light surrounded her and she appeared on mount Olympus with several other demigods "why have you brought us here?" demanded Annabeth "haven't you done enough to us?" she yelled and the others looked at each other in agreement

"who are you and what are you talking about?" demanded Zeus lord of the skies"answer me now before I smite you for talking to us in such a disrespectful manner!"

"you mean you don't know us?" asked Clarisse "No should we punks?" asked her dad Ares just then a note and five books dropped from the sky Apollo read the note "hey this is from me in the future" and he read it aloud "we have sent these demigods back in time to reunite lost friends and help change the future all demigods must use their full titles and no one may hurt anybody else until all the books are read after these five we will send in another group signed Apollo and Zeus"

one by one they each stood up and introduced them selves "Annabeth chase daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus"

"Olympus needs an architect?" asked her mom "long story it might be in the books"

"I am Clarisse LaRue daughter of Ares and drakon slayer" "oh yeah my daughter slayed the drakon!" shouted Ares "calm down ares" stated Hermes

"well since you are the one who spoke next we should introduce ourselves next" stated a pair of boys who looked almost like twins "we are Travis" "and Connor" together "Stoll" "and I am Chris Rodriguez all three of us are sons of Hermes"

then another boy walked up "Jason grace son of Zeus" "you broke the pact" yelled hades and Poseidon just then a girl stunned stepped forward "mom said you where dead" she hugged him tight "Thalia grace daughter of jupiter lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis and sister to Jason grace" "twice" yelled the brothers again

a satyr stepped forward "Grover underwood searcher finder of pan and lord of the wild" "at this Dionysus looked up for the first time "you found pan!" for the first time he sounded excited "yes lord I am sorry to say after all the years I found him just before he faded giving me and the other satyrs small amounts of his power" Dionysus looked back to his magazine and muffled a sniffle

"Polox son of Dionysus" he looked up again "is castor with you?" he said actually interested now" "dad he died in a battle" "wait what I die!" shouted castor from a ways behind the group "castor!" shouted Pollux running at his lost brother overjoyed at seeing him again while they hugged it out in the corner three more people stepped forward to introduce themselves the last three

"Nico Di Angelo son of hades and king of ghosts" "you broke -" they were suddenly interrupted by Nico speaking again "born before the pact and shoved into the lotus hotel and casino" "alright" the angry brothers said

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus" "you broke the pact too" shouted Zeus with a mix of anger at Poseidon breaking the pact happiness now that he was not the only one in trouble and confusion about why Olympus needs a savior then the last boy stepped forward none of them had seen his face yet

"I am luke castellan son of Hermes" and most of the demigods looked like they had seen a ghost but it was Percy who leapt at him and within moments had a pen held to his throat "Percy this is luke before 'that' happened to him look no scar" Percy realized she was right "what happened to me that makes you want to kill me!? and seriously dude a pen?" asked a gasping luke "it will be explained" replied Percy "and also" he uncapped the pen and it grew into riptide "how about we stop asking questions and read to get the answers?" asked Athena being her logical self "I will start since these books are called Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and Percy started to read

**TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW i WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	2. chapter one of the lightning thief

**FIRST SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAD ALMOST FINISHED WHEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND LOST ALL OF THE WORK ON THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS TOO STUPID TO SAVE AND I WAS GROUNDED I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING FOLLOWING AND JUST READING THIS IN GENERAL PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IF IT DID THE MOVIE WOULD BE MUCH CLOSER TO THE BOOKS **

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER **

"How do you accidentally vaporize anything let alone a teacher?" asked the Stolls

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. **

"true that" remarked Chris

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

"I wish" was heard chorusing all around the room from pretty much every demigod in the room

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. **

**all of the demigods from after the war grabbed the last bead on their necklaces and looked on the verge of crying Luke tried to comfort Annabeth but she scooted closer to Percy and further from him at the same time both Athena and Poseidon noted that she seamed more comfortable with Percy than with anyone else in the room **

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**My name is Percy Jackson. **

"great I was worried it would be from my point of view" Percy muttered loudly enough for the demigods to hear those who knew how he thought about several gods in the room looked sympathetic knowing he would get in some trouble as the book went forward

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid? **

"yes" laughed the Stoll brothers just before a knife penetrated the ground next to each of them "sorry" they said in unison handing back Annabeth's knives "daughter why should you care if they call the sea spawn a troubled kid?" Athena asked "um it will be explained but we might have to do it early for our own sanity" she replied

**Yeah. You could say that. **

"you see even he agrees" the Stolls said but they shut up when Annabeth drew her daggers again

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **

"sounds like torture" stated Poseidon

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. **

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons **

"sounds like Chiron" deadpanned Grover as the other demigods who knew were trying really hard not too laugh the few gods who noticed figured it was Chiron but left it to be figured out by the less intelligent gods

**so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

"you fell asleep in school!" yelled a scandalized Athena Percy just held his hands up in surrender

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

"yeah right as if that could happen" Annabeth said teasing Percy

**Boy, was I wrong. **

"told you" she replied as he just sulked

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"no we want more" shouted Hermes and the kids "at lunch I will tell you all about it" Percy yelled appeasing them

**This trip, I was determined to be good. **

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"what kind of lunch is that?" asked most people in the room

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

several of the stupider gods finally realized that this was Grover

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

"WHAT! IF HE TOUCHES YOU I WILL TURN HIM INTO A FISH UNTIL HE SUFFOCATES THEN TURN HIM BACK" Poseidon roared

**by in-school suspension **

"oh Hehe" Poseidon looked sheepish

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"that is no fun a trip with nothing mildly entertaining?" yelled Hermes

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." **

"me too but not in my hair" Percy deadpanned but it only lasted for a second until he cracked up

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." **

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

"really seaweed brain you would hit a girl?" asked an upset Annabeth "of course remember what I did to Clarisse?" he replied Ares just perked his ears wondering what he did to his favorite daughter

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"longer" scoffed every god in the room

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

'why does that sound like someone I know?' thought Hades

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

"yeah that really freaked me out G-man" shuddered Percy

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

"of course" muttered Percy angrily

T**he whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. **

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" **

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." **

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" **

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

"why did it have to be that one?" groaned the three eldest gods

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." **

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" **

"GOD!? WHY THAT LITTLE-" Zeus was interrupted by a blast of water "will you be quite and let him correct me?" asked Percy

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. **

"alright that is better I will have to thank Chiron" Zeus sighed suddenly they were deafened "NO WAY WHEELCHAIR GUY IS CHIRON!?" Apollo asked doing a popcorn spit-take "well duh" replied his sister Artemis "hey where'd you get the popcorn?" asked Hermes instead of answering he simply waved his hand and each person's snack craving appeared in front of them

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters" **

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

**Some snickers from the group. **

"he shrunk hundreds of years of fighting down to one paragraph" muttered a stunned Athena

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **

**"Busted," Grover muttered. **

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. **

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. **

"Chiron never could change a subject well" laughed Apollo

**Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." **

**I knew that was coming. **

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

"a bit older actually" Percy stated

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. **

**"About the Titans?" **

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." **

**"Oh." **

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." **

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

"sadly I was" mentioned a voice behind everybody look "Chiron wait which Chiron are you?" Percy greeted him then asked "after the war I just met a young man named Jason" Jason stepped forward "we are all introduced Chiron" Jason told him

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"what are we fighting over this time brother?" asked Poseidon Zeus thought about it "the lightning thief" he said finally "yes that was the book title why?" asked Athena "YOU STOLE MY LIGHTNING BOLT" thundered Zeus at Percy suddenly he was hit with several gallons of sea water "Poseidon how dare you" but he looked just as surprised as Zeus he held his hands up like 'it wasn't me' meanwhile Percy couldn't hold any longer and he burst out laughing hysterically "do not laugh boy or I will zap you" Zeus threatened "do not threaten me lightning beard or I will flood you again" "it was you" stated a stunned and impressed Poseidon "yes and obviously I didn't steal the bolt this is in my point of view" Percy pointed out Zeus grumbled but left it alone

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

"of course not" grumbled Percy "I am so glad I sliced her into dust that time" everybody looked at him like he was crazy "it will be explained in this chapter" he replied to their unspoken questions

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

**"Detention?" Grover asked. **

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius." **

"so very true" stated Annabeth making Percy pout a little bit but he perked up when she discreetly grabbed his hand

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about **

**my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

both Percy and Poseidon smiled at the description knowing it was true and missing her terribly at the same time

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists - and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

"attractive isn't she?" asked Aphrodite sarcastically

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. **

"a wave? really seaweed brain?" asked Annabeth "it has something to do with being son of the sea god I associate most things with water" he replied

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. **

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" **

**"-the water-" **

**"-like it grabbed her-" **

Poseidon smiled at his son's show of power

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"actually I had" Percy stated

** "Now, honey-" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **

"never guess your punishments" groaned Hermes

**That wasn't the right thing to say. **

"see? told you" Hermes gloated

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. **

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." **

**"thanks for trying G-man" Percy said patting his best friend on the back **

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. **

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. **

**"But-" **

**"You-will-stay-here." **

**Grover looked at me desperately. **

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." **

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. **

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

those who had been on the receiving end of it all flinched and leaned away just enough for Ares to notice "really wimps it can't be that scary" he smirked at Percy. Percy just gave him the stare he tried not to show it but everybody noticed him flinch "it isn't that scary" he said trying to sound brave "if this book is about what I think it is you will be more scared at the end of it" Percy stated Ares looked as if he wanted to laugh in his face but he also looked as if he couldn't because of confusion

** Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

**How'd she get there so fast? **

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. **

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. **

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

"of course that is the plan" stated a sarcastic Percy "I know I didn't know back then but why was I so dense?"

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

"I think she did" stated Percy looking thoughtful

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. **

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." **

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" **

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. **

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

"that's what you think" said Travis in a sing song voice

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." **

**Thunder shook the building. **

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." **

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

"hey that is a great bit of literature" shouted Athena "then thank your daughter she got me a Greek copy so I could read it. it was pretty good after all" Athena's glare softened into a disgruntled stare

**"Well?" she demanded. **

**"Ma'am, I don't..." **

**"Your time is up," she hissed. **

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

**Then things got even stranger. **

"stranger than that really?" asked Grover "just listen pal" Percy groaned remembering the thing

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. **

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **

**She snarled, "Die, honey!" **

"hahaha she actually said die honey? that is hilarious!"

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! **

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"never heard it put that way before" said Chiron

**I was alone. **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. **

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

**Had I imagined the whole thing? **

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain. **

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

"who?" asked everybody even Dionysus who looked from behind his magazine

**I said, "Who?" **

**"Our teacher. Duh!" **

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. **

"ahh the mist will never get over that stuff" sighed Hermes

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

**He said, "Who?" **

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

**"how does he still know about Mrs. Dodds?" asked Apollo "really dude for a god you are dense that dude is me" Grover told him **

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." **

**Thunder boomed overhead. **

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. **

**I went over to him. **

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." **

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" **

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?" **

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." **

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" **

"that is the end of the chapter and I was feeling nuts by then" Percy complained Grover grabbed the book and started to read "one more chapter then lunch everybody" shouted Zeus

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE TO ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE LOST HERO WHEN JASON STILL THINKS HE IS GREEK SO THAT IS WHY HE INTRODUCED HIMSELF AS SON OF ZEUS NOT JUPITER THAT IS ALL FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW MORE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I CAN I AM WORKING ON IT THANK YOU**


End file.
